All that i never knew
by The TRIGGERED Lemur
Summary: Danny has been depressed, and his ghostly aura sends a call for help to those closest to him. One by one, clockwork sneaks them into his brain, to see and feel how it feels like to be him for a day. What do they discover? ABANDONED AND ADOPTED BY Feurrige!
1. Maddie

**here i present you with another fic! its called all that i never knew. i will explain. when his emotional pain become unbearable, his aura sent a call for "help"** **to those closest to him. those being maddie, jack, sam, tucker, valerie, and vlad. yes vlad. and clockwork! while you may be thinking, "wait, clockwork? but he knows everything!". wrong! he is the master of time, not the master of mind reading. while he can see it, its not the same as seeing it from his perspective. danny feels that vlad is close to him because he is the only other halfa besides danielle. danielle is not included in this fic because i dont know how she would fit in the story, or her thoughts. we only ever got to episodes with her. _Maybe_ i can try, maybe. also, post phantom planet, but only his parents found out the secret that day.**

 **disclaimer: i dont own danny phantom. butch hartman does.**

 **normal bold- day progress. _bold italics- Danny's thoughts._ **_italics- a persons reaction._

 **now on to the story! first up is maddie!**

* * *

"wait, WHAT?" i yelled. "yes, i offer you the chance to see into your son's mind. maybe you can see something i cannot see, as you will be seeing it from his perspective." said a ghost called clockwork, i believe.

danny has been feeling... off. he will never admit it but he does. this is the chance of a lifetime. "his own freaking _aura_ has been calling for help and does nothing! i accept. he is a stubborn one."

"yes he is. he will never know that you are there, now i will stop time. you have a day to learn about daniel."

I watched as clockwork stopped time. i remember nothing else until i saw clockwork in front of me, and felt something on my neck. "this is a time medallion. it makes so that you can still move around and such when i stop time." explained clockwork. "i don't want Daniel to know we are entering his mind." he said. "he won't let us in at all, time or no time." i said. "he won't. but his aura will." it made sense. "you ready?" "ready"

* * *

 **he opens his eyes. he groans and says, "five more minutes!"**

 _you will get up young man!_

 **suddenly his ghost sense goes of and and a "BEWARE!" is heard. "BOXY PLEASE!" he doesn't take long to grab the thermos** **and suck the ghost inside. _Don't even have to transform for the guy._ "poor thing"**

 **"hey!"**

 _leave it to my son to have a sense of humor._ _is even_

 **he then says, "3rd ghost of the day! they never leave me alone!"**

 _they keep him up at night! my poor baby!_

 **he sits up and walks into the kitchen. jack is there eating 'fenton toast'. "hello dad. where's mom?"**

 _he at least knows about the brain thing._

 **"sick" _get better soon. and save me from fenton toast._**

 **"have some fenton toast son!" says jack as he shoves some of it into Danny's hands. "uh, sure." his ghost sense goes off. "be right back!"** **he turns around and opens the door, to see skulker outside. "i want your pelt."**

 _ewwwww_

 **"ewwww. just ewwww. naw, im fine the way i am thank you." says Danny. "i will get it whelp!" he ays as skulker grabs him by the neck and throws him. he crashes against a wall, and it hurt.**

 _ouch. i can feel it too! he as a broken wrist! at least being half ghost makes him stronger against attacks!_

 **he gets up shakily and says, "Alrighty then! you want to play hunter? i can play predator!" to rings of light appear in his middle and a deep burning, electric feeling is felt. the feeling spreads up and down, and it hurts deeply, like an inferno.**

 _he has to feel pain whenever he transforms? he has to relive his half death? do Sam and Tucker know? i should have known._

 **he doesn't flinch as it happens. as the transformation completes, he jumps into the air and flys up to skulker. his right wrist is the one broken so he uses his left. he punches skulker in the stomach and an ectoblast to the head. skulker charges up one of his many weapons and blasts danny away. a burn is felt in his side.**

 _he does this every day. oh gosh._

 ** _a new one to the collection. and probably more later._**

he has more? how often does this happen?

 **he charges into skulker, and slams him against a wall. he then grabs the fenton thermos and sucks skulker inside. he flies back into his room where he looks over his injuries. he lift up his shirt and reveals burns and bruises.**

 _my poor baby! he should let us take care of some of them!_

 **he applies burn cream to the burns and applies frost to the swelling. _another ghost, another day. i wish it would end._**

 _why won't he tell me? why does he hide it it?_

 **he sighs. he grabs his backpack, flys out of the room, grabs some fenton toast, and goes to school.** **as he flies to school, he takes a bite out of his toast.**

 **...**

 **"why am i eating this?"**

 _note to self. make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow._

 **he defrosts his wrist, and transforms back.**

 _at leat he feels like he comes back to life when he turns back._ _but he should leave his hand frosted! the stubborn boy!_

 **he spots sam and tucker in the crowd. "hey guys!" he says. "hey danny!" says sam. "sup dude!" says tucker. "see any ghosts?" asks tucker. "just skulker and the box ghost."**

 _he is lying to them! there were more before i arrived!_

 **"are you okay? you know how those fights leave you." asked sam with a concerned look.**

 _way to go sam._

 **"just a bruise here and there."**

 _he is so stubborn!_ stupid hero complex!

 **"alright dude. we better go before we are late." he says as runs off to science. danny and sam have mr. lancer for first period.** **"you look tired danny. i'll cover you. GO. TO. SLEEP." says sam. "thanks! i owe you one." he replies. "you owe me nothing. you save this town. you get hurt." she says back, while grabbing both of his hands and placing them in hers.**

 _this not what i think it is is it? i always knew they would get together! jack owes me a 100 bucks. he would flip if he saw this!_

 **"see this is why i love you so much." he says. she grabs his right hand and kisses it. she looks into his eyes, and sees love. but in his eyes, deep inside, there is something else. pain.**

 **sam frowns. "danny. tell me where it hurts." danny looks away. danny shows her his wrist. she looks at his wrist and feels it. "its broken danny! you just cant hide things from us! we need to know! please. just make an ice pack or something. nothing to be ashamed of." he quickly does so, and they walk off to first period. after attendance, he falls asleep.**

* * *

 _he never told me about dan. he never told me about his dreams. he never wanted to tell Sam about his wrist. he is dying inside._

 **dannys eyes were wide with fear. he had dreamed about dan, he dreamed that everyone had died.** **the rest of the day was as follows:** **there were about two ghosts per period. he had 5 periods. when he got home he treated his wrist and fought about 10 ghost in the afternoon alone.** **he always thought the same thing after all of of those fights.**

 ** _no more pain. no more! i want it to end! leave me alone! the town needs me! i can't leave them!_**

 _i will talk to him. he never told me about dash,the overload of ghosts, the pain, he never told me anything. my poor son. i need to talk to him._

 **authors note! and there you have it! Maddie's perspective on this. tell me if you enjoyed it and leave a review! edit 2/9/17: rewritten in some places to add detail.~garfield 2013 (edit: i have fixed the paragraphs to make it easier to read. now you no longer need to read this all in one paragraphs.)**


	2. jack

**W ellllll here we are with chapter 3. Im suprised at the reviews i got, which tells me im doing good, and leaves me all fuzzy inside. In this chapter we have. *drumroll* Jack! What will his dad think? Also... sorry about the huuuge paragraph thing last chapter. I don't know what happened there. Is I wrote it down, it appears fine with paragraphs and stuff, but when i post the chapter its all one paragraph. Can't really change that no matter how much i edit it. I am also wanting a beta, so if you are interested in being a beta for this story, please PM me.**

 **normal bold- day progress** _normal italics- reactions_ **_bold italics-_** Danny's thoughts.

 **disclaimer: i don't own Danny phantom.**

"I'm ready." i say to clockwork. I have to be ready, for him. Clockwork nods as he stops time. and then i proceed to enter his mind. Maddie warned me about him, how he was in pain. now i have to be prepared. For him.

.0.o.0.o.0.o

 **"Ugh. why do even bother with the alarm when you have good old boxy?" Danny says as he wakes up and reaches for the fenton thermos.**

 **"BEWARE ME AND MY CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOM!" box ghost yells. "yea yea, at leat i won't be late for school.** **maybe." he says as he opens the cap of the thermos and captures the box ghost inside.** _box ghost huh? i need to pay him for waking him up in the mornings! or fudge! do ghosts even need to eat?_ _ill ask danny-boy later._

 **"I've said it once and ill say it before. I WASTED MONEY ON AN ALARM CLOCK!!!" he shouted while shaking the fenton thermos.**

 **"danny, its still a good idea to have it around. stop shaking poor old boxy. you should be thankful. Remember last week? it was the time poor boxy didn't wake you up to be with the lunch lady." said jazz as she passed the hallway.** **"you were late for school that time"**

 _i remember that. Didn't they say they wanted to have children or something? i- never mind. i am NOT thinking about science-y things now._

 **"whatever! im up and that's what counts. mom made pancakes today didn't she?" asked danny. "that she did." she said as she turned the corner.**

 **as he walked into the kitchen, he smelled the sweet smell of maple syrup and pancake mix. "mmmm... mom, you know i love pancakes. what's the occasion?" he says. "oh nothing, or can't my little hero have a special something?"**

 _leave it to mads to say something like that. shes affectionate and she knows it._

 **"i already have sam. She's all i need" danny says, smiling. "** **besides people. i noticed you didn't like fenton toast." said maddie. danny frowned. "mom,i didn't see you all day." he says.**

 _oh maddie... oh danny... our cover is blown. or he will shrug it off, he is that clueless._ ... but he isn't stupid.

 **"or maybe your father saw that. sorry for not being there. i was just feeling a little sick. now dear, if you need any help, you always have me." said maddie. he smiles. "ok mom." he said.**

 _... or she can say something smart..._

 **After danny had finished breakfast, he headed out the door. an emotion of worry flowed through him. "oh no! i forgot to keep the shield around the thermos! now the box ghosts inside will get out! a teacher almost got a concussion from a box filled with science supplies! and if _box ghost_ can hurt someone, so can any other ghost" he said.**

 _we could help you with that. you don't have to be alone. maddie told me you were sad beyond words last night,and in pain. at least that wrist had healed enough to be usable_ again.

 **he walked to Sam's house while whistling an old tune, and swaying to the beat.** **in all honesty, he thought music brought him to life. _nothing like good old music._**

 **"hey Sam" danny said as he reached her house. Sam smiled. "hey danny. ready for a new day of fighting ghosts?"**

 **"as ready as i'll ever be."**

 **danny suddenly went ghost, and a ripple of pain that felt like being electrocuted and set on fire makes itself known.** ** _i don't think ill ever get used to this._**

 _oh maddie. i wish there was something we could do about this now. who knows how long an invention to alleviate the pain would take? months at best._

 **"ready to go?" danny asks Sam. Sam simply smiles and tries to mimic Danny's voice.** ** _"as ready as i'll ever be."_**

 **he laughs. he picks her up bridal style and lifts her up to the sky. he cuts through the air and land onto tuckers doorstep. he knocks on the door and waits.**

 **"hey tuck." says danny as tucker opens the door. "hey." he replies. danny grabs both tucker and Sam and lifts them up into the air.**

 **he lands on the school grounds and walks into the school campus. the talk of the school these days are about phantom, and how he saved the earth from the disasteroid. Even though people have begun to rethink what they once thought about phantom, he still can't help but to feel afraid of what was to come. after all, he saved _all_** **of humanity. in these five months, he received no change in daily life. the calm before the storm. _nothing will ever be the same again._**

 _yes it can danny. you may not know it, but survey says that you are getting very popular. in fact, maybe you can even make it easier to hunt ghosts. Didn't the red huntress start to wonder_ _if she could trust you? this could work._

 **.0.o.0.o.0.**

 **it was now lunch time. after 3 boring periods, the students were finally let out for lunch break.**

 _gosh, its been a while. its been years since i last went to school! good thing i finished all my schooling!_ sheesh!

 **"omg. finally. i honestly felt like dropping and sleeping. what about you guys?" said danny. "to be honest bro? i was playing on my PDA" says tucker as he pulls his PDA from his pocket.**

 **Sam sighs. "you guys will never learn. go ahead, be a burden to society."**

 _Don't be a party pooper sam._

 **"jeez. how does danny put up with you?" says tucker, putting his hands up defensively. Sam just smiles wickedly. "easy. he doesn't have to 'put up' with me at all".**

 **"oh i don't know Sam. i could actually be dying inside." says danny, smiling. but danny can't help but think about him _actually_** **dying inside. slowly, his smile turns into a frown. to tucker, this doesn't go unnoticed.**

 _im so sorry danny..._

 **"how about we go to the nasty burger and hang out after school?" says tucker, trying to cheer him up.**

 **"its a go" says danny, again giving a small smile.**

 **danny never made it to the nasty burger on time. his ghost sense had gone off several times that day. he couldn't help but hate it. _why does it have to be this way!?_ he thinks. _it hurts so much, this burden, this curse!!!_**

that day, jack fenton went home with a heavy heart. sure he received plenty of warning, bit it still hurt to see his son this way. _i want to help you danny! just keep holding on! please be okay!_

 _he's dying._

 **A/N: sorry for taking so long,it's just that i wanted to do the fenton parents first, and jack had always been so happy and carefree. i tried not to make him too OOC. hope you enjoyed! the next one is: JAZZ FENTON.**

 **oh and another thing! i actually liked the reviews with criticism, because they tell me what i need to work on.** (edit: i have changed the format. i didn't realize i used the wrong one until i reread Oracle-sama's review. Thank you.)


	3. abandoning

**VERY IMPORTANT!** **I am abandoning this story. i have no idea where to go from here, and writing down reactions day after day when he basically does the same thing daily is a little boring and lacks action. i tried to fix it, and made the day shorter for jazz, but had not idea what to do. HOWEVER im putting it up for adoption if anyone is interested in continuing it. im sorry. BUT here is what i got done so far before i gave up. enjoy.**

Disclaimer: i don't own Danny Phantom

How bad had this gotten? How it was so bad, his core sent help? _How could I had been so blind?_

It was a huge relief that clockwork managed to find a way to enter his thoughts (his core had demanded that) to be able to understand him.

Clockwork sure seemed to care about him. In fact, he agreed to enter his mind as well to see the damage for himself. He may be the master of time, and very wise, but i am also very good at psychology. i can see he is feeling guilty that he couldn't have stopped this from happening.

But in all honesty, the choice was also. his. They were his feelings. It saddens me to say, but life ain't always gonna be a piece of cake. But, at least he had people who were going to help him.

 **"BEWARE ME AND MY PERFECTLY SQUARE AND SMOOTH BOXES OF AWESOMELY DOOM!" yelled the box ghost.**

 _Of course it was the box ghost who would start off the day._

 ** _At least he has the decency of NOT bringing the lunch lady with him_**. **"I hate you." says Danny sleepily.**

 **The box ghost appears to be offended by his rude comment. "How dare you insult my perfectly square and smooth boxes of awesomely doom!?" Danny actually chuckles in response.**

 _God, how she missed that sound. Never had it sounded so beautiful to her, to see him cheerful again._

 **"Ya know boxy, some of those boxes look a little uneven don't they?" the box ghost gasps. "No! I must make them perfectly square!" again, danny chuckles. If anything, he is the only thing that keeps me perfectly sane. can i keep him?**

 _Of course. the box ghost. He seems to appear everywhere now doesn't he? He can be useful to me. He is cheering up now right?_

 **"Well boxy, hate to cut the party short, but i have to get to school." he says as he grabs his backpack and turns to open the door. "my boxes. No!"**

 **as he shuts the door, a faint, _"show appreciation!"_ can be heard.**

 _"I want out!"_ I suddenly cry. No time to be watching all day. I have a ghost to find.

"Alright. You may find him down at school." said clockwork, who had been waiting in the tower.

"But why? Is he planning on hurting Danny?" I ask. Am i wrong to trust this ghost in doing this for me? What if he hates Danny, like any other ghost?

"Now is not the _time_ , just do what you have to do."

I nod as i ride the Specter Speeder back. home, and made my way to the school.

after talking with mom and dad, and having seen some of it myself, i have concluded that it was the box ghost that provided some relief during the early mornings. Not so much during the day, but with a little persevering, we could change that.

"How are we gonna get this to work?" asked mom.

"Well, Box ghost is already doing pretty well on his own, but only in the morning. During the day, he's more of an annoyance, but if i can _try_ and talk to him, we could convince us to help him. Then we can plan how this will help."

"So the Box ghost is going to be like a type of comforter?"

"Exactly."


End file.
